Palace politics & Intrigues of heart
by she-flame
Summary: Story about Fire Lord Zuko's assasination attempt, Aang and his feelings about his duties and Katara, and as title says - politics & intrigues of hearts. Kind of AU. Set's after A:tLA-series, but not following official timeline/events of LOK. Contains and will contain more mature themes. Pairings: Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara, hints of others, eventually Zuko/Aang.


_The Hundred Year War was over and long gone. Four Nations had had peaceful four years of time to heal, rebuild, forget and forgive. All four had suffered, but slowly they were prospering, getting back the former stability. Save for Air Nomads, who were still almost extinct, even with the Avatar's valiant efforts to find any survivors of his people._

_Lots of ill feelings were still there, of course. Despite of passed time and official good will between the Nations and their leaders, building the trust was slow. Both Water Tribes were refusing any lawful trade with Fire Nation, and The Earth Kingdom was demanding excessive help on rebuilding from the former aggressor._

_But effort were made to correct things gone and done wrong in the past, and there was clear shimmer of hope in people of the all Nations. Hope for better times ahead.  
_

* * *

Avatar Aang and Southern Water Tribe's best healer Katara were running though the palace of Fire Lord. Katara had grapped Aang's hand, as Aang sped them on with his air bending. Just few moments before Avatar's Air Bison Appa had landed front of palace's main entrance.

"Thank the Spirit's you are here so quickly!" familiar voice cried, as they dashed in to Fire Lord's evening sun litted bedroom. Aang halted his breakneck speed with sudden stop. Next he knew, he and Katara were both pulled in a big, warm embrace by old man.

"Uncle Iroh!", Katara exclaimed, as they hugged Fire Lord's uncle, the former General and now renowed tea-shop owner. To Aang it was always a delight to meet him, Uncle Iroh reminded him many ways of the Avatar's former teacher, monk Gyatso.

Iroh freed Aang and Katara from his arms, and beconed them towards the bed, where his nephew, the Fire Lord Zuko lay.

While Katara rushed to bedside immediately, Aang hung back. He didn't know if he wanted to see Zuko like this – hurt and unmoving. "We came as soon as we could", he said, trying not to look at the sickbed.

"You made it in time, he's still alive", Iroh said quitely, patting the Avatar on shoulder. "You should see him, too." Aang nodded, and took few steps onwards, raising his eyes from floor to his friend.

Zuko seeemed unconsious and had his chest wrapped in thick bandages. Fair skin was pale, almost bloodless against pure white of the bedclothes. The reddish light of sunset highlighted the scar on left side of his face. Even now he had some grace and dignity, Aang noted, averting his gaze again from Zuko.

Behind the bed stood Fire Lord's wife, Lady Mai. As stone-faced and emotionless as ever. She could have beed a doll or a statue, so unmoving and silent she was. In contrast Iroh seemed to radiate sorrow, concern and life.

Aang wondered if Mai was worried too. Surely she would be, Zuko was her husband after all.

Katara looked at Mai. "What happened? Your note to me only said he was hurt badly", she asked, her attention already back at man on the bed. Aang knew she was called as one of the best healers in both Water Tribes, and it wasn't exaggeration. Katara was gifted healer.

Mai was silent for a while. "There was another assasination attempt, much like the first one, when he was newly crowned", she said carefully. "Luckily at this time the palace guards gaught the assailant before he escaped", Iroh added. "He's from Fire Nation, a hired killer most probably, refuses to talk anything. So Mai told the guards lock him up until Zuko is well enough to deal with him."

Katara had started to strip bandages off as soon as assasination was mentioned. Now she was already guiding water out of her waterskin to Zuko's wounds, consentrating wholly on the healing.

Aang knew Katara, she worked her best healing without distractions. "I think we should give her some space to work", he suggested, and others nodded in agreement.

"The parlor would be good place to wait", Mai said, ushering the Avatar and her uncle-in-law out of the bedroom and onwards to spacious room, furnished with low settees and ornate tables. "Maybe you would like some Uncle's tea, while we wait?" she offered to Aang

"Yes, thank you. Tea would be welcome", he smiled.

Iroh hummed. "A fresh pot of good, calming jasmine tea. Always a good idea. I'll get a full pot."

Mai and Aang waited in silence Iroh to return. Mai sat on a settee, drawing into herself even more while Aang wandered to large windows outlooking spring-fresh garden, now full of golden hues of setting sun. Pond outside looked like it would be liquid gold instead of water.

When Iroh came back with promised tea, a servant boy carrying a tray full of spicy pastries followed him in.

"Thank you, Liang", Mai said as boy set the tray on table. "You should go and wait outside of the Fire Lord's bedroom. Bring Healer Katara here when she is ready."

"Yes, Lady Mai", boy bowed and scurried off. Aang cast a curious look after the boy – not much younger than himself.

"He is our only personal servant at the moment", Mai answered, clearly noticing the look. "Zuko says we do not need more, but I am planning to take in a female servant to help me in future."

"Wise decision, you'll need lots of help soon", Iroh said, pouring the tea. He handed the first cup to the Avatar, second to Mai, keeping third for himself.

Aang face lit in excitement. "Is it... Are you..?" he tried to shape his question. Mai nodded shyly. "Yes. I am carrying Zuko's heir. It was announced day before the attack."

Aang smiled briefly. "It doesn't show yet."

"Not yet, but soon", she confirmed.

"Congratulations! Katara will be in a hurry between you and Suki – she and Sokka are having a second one, and I guess both of you wanting her be there when the time comes."

Mai nodded cradling teacup in her hands. "Ty Lee told me about Suki's second child in her last letter. Although she claims, that Toph was first to know."

"Toph probably was. She, Sokka and Suki are close", Aang said.

"What about you and dear Katara, young Avatar?" Iroh prodded gently. "Are we going to see your wedding or child anytime soon?"

Aang took a sip from his teacup. "Neither yet, I'm afraid. We both have our duties – hers rebuilding and leading the Southern Water Tribe and teaching students, and mine to search for any surviving Air Nomads and their desendants." He looked to Mai. "You were lucky, that I happened to be with Katara when she got your message. She could fly on Appa faster than traveling in a boat."

Mai nodded. "Thank the Spirits for that."

Soon after the tea was finished, Mai excused herself from the company. "I have some letters to write", she only said.

"Yes, of course", Iroh agreed, as Mai bowed and walked out of the parlor. "I'll keep company to the Avatar here." He looked at Aang. "Do you play Pai Sho?"

Aang smiled. "With pleasure."

* * *

The wait was long. Moon had risen, and it was near midnight, when servant boy finally lead Katara to the parlor. Mai had wandered back with thick book after a while. Uncle Iroh had lit some colorful paper-lanterns to ward of the dark, and the room was surprisingly cosy.

"Liang, run to the kitchens, and bring a fresh pot tea, and something her to eat", Mai ordered, as soon as she saw the boy. Servant bowed and left with haste.

Aang floated to his feet and hurried to Katara. "You must be tired, love. Healing took so long", he said, guiding her gently to nearest of the settees. Katara nodded silently and leaned slightly on Aang's shoulder, as they sat down.

"Yes, but it's done now. He should be fine." She raised her head to look at Mai and Iroh. "Did you know the blade Zuko was hit, was poisoned?"

"We suspected it, when he fell unconsious soon after the attack", Mai answered. Iroh nodded. "Good thing we got you here in time to deal with it. A good thing indeed."

Katara shook her head. "Bit more time lost, and I'd been unable to help him."

"Don't worry about it. You succeeded. Worrying about might-beens changes nothing", Aang said, stroking Katara's hair, trying to calm her.

"Yes, I know, I know", she said, and looked at Mai. "I should stay here until it's sure that Zuko's-" She paused, studying other woman closely. Aang grinned, he knew Katara had shap eye for spotting pregnansies.

Mai averted her eyes, but raised her hand to her still-flat belly. "I would like to you stay here until the delivery, if possible." Katara smiled to her. "I don't know if I can be here all the time, but I'll be here when child will be born, Mai", she promised.

* * *

When first light of morning started to lighten the sky, Aang was still up and awake. He and Katara were housed in a luxorious guest room, not far from Fire Lord and his wife's set of rooms. The Avatar felt worried and anxious – there was someone or someones who wished ill to his friend, or maybe whole Fire Nation. He knew Zuko wasn't easiest person to deal with, but nonethless somebody trying to kill leader of Fire Nation was not everyday occurrence.

Silently, barefooted he padded out of the guestroom, and to the Firelord's suite. The parlor was deserted, and Aang slipped in the bedroom. No one there, save for sleeping Zuko, and servant boy on makeshift bed on the floor.

Aang sat on the bed, trying not to disturb sleeping man on it. To Aang, Zuko looked now younger than his years, he looked almost same than he had when he'd offered himself to Avatar as a teacher. Only thinner and more tired. Carefully Aang leaned forward, and touched the unmarred side of Zuko's face. Skin felt warm, warmer than it looked.

For a while Aang just sat there, watching sleeping man's face, until a movement from floor startled him from his toughts.

He turned to look at the servant. Boy had risen on his feet, and was trying to sneak out of bedroom.

"I'm sorry, my lord Avatar. I don't want to disturb you. I just-"

"Relax, Liang – was it Liang?" Aang soothed. "You may go or stay, as you wish."

The boy bowed. "Thank you." He scooted anxiously out of the room, bowing twice before opening the door, and almost running out of the room.

Aang chuckled. "You have funny servants, Zuko. Even if I suspect, that it's Ozai's reign they remember too well."

"So it is, Avatar. My father and his father left a great fear in servants."

Aang turned to look Zuko. Fire Lord was laying between the covers, as earlier, but he had his eyes open, and was clearly consious. "You are awake!" Aang excaimed.

"Well noted", Zuko said wryly. "What has happened? I remember a servant man attacking me, but nothing else."

"Mai thinks it's another assasination attempt by Earth Kingdom people, who do not like you being on a throne here. Even if the attacker was from Fire Nation. She and Iroh have the assailant in locked up somewhere, and they have tried to question him without any success", Aang paused. "I think Mai was waiting you either die or wake up, before choosing any further actions with him..."

"That sounds like her", Zuko said, nodding. "But that doesn't explain why you are here, sitting on my royal bed."

Aang grinned. "You see, Sifu Hotman, your Lady wife sent Katara an urgent note, saying that a healer was needed, as you were hurt, and I was with Southern Water Tribe when she got it, so I gave her a ride with Appa." Aang kept his tone light.

"And you being on my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Zuko shook his head. "You couldn't sleep..."

"No need to sneer like that! We all were worried about you!" Aang said. "Oh! I should go and fetch your Uncle and Mai", he floated down from bed, but paused, looking at still pale and tired Zuko. "Do you want me to get them here? Or do you want to go back to sleep?"

"I think I'm rested enough to take visitors, Aang."

"Sure thing, Sifu Hotman", Aang said, before sprinting out of the bedroom.

* * *

Few moments later Zuko's bedroom was full of visitors.

Aang asked Liang to fetch Mai and Iroh, before the Avatar raced to guestroom wake Katara up. When they returned, other two were already here, Iroh smiling widely, and Mai fighting tears off from her eyes. Katara fell in her role as a healer, starting immediately fussing over Zuko "to check if everything was alright".

"Stop your hovering, woman. I'm not going to die here", Zuko snapped, sitting on his bed and trying to push Katara away.

"I need to be sure there is no any poison left!" she cried in frustration.

"I feel just fine!" Zuko roared back.

"Hey, hey, guys. No need to yell", Aang slipped between Zuko and Katara, placing a hand on her arm. "I'm sure, you did good with drawing poison out of him yesterday, love. Would he be awake, if the poison was still there?"

Katara's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "If there would be any poison left, Zuko would be unconsious. But I-"

Knock on the door interrupted her. Aang tugged Katara into a embrace, and withdrawing farther away from Zuko's bed. No need to let then agonize each others, not when they both were tired and in need of rest.

Uncle Iroh opened the door, letting Liang in. The boy was carrying a breakfast tray full of different foods. "Here is the food you requested, Lady Mai", he said, putting the tray on bedside table. "Do you need anything else? Maybe some tea?"

"I'd like to have some tea", Zuko noted, and his Uncle nodded. "Yes, bring us a pot of fresh tea, please."

Bowing, the servant boy exited the room.

Aang sighed. A needless argument between Katara and Zuko was dodged. "Look, guys. Food, so eating not yelling?" he pointed at the tray, earning smiles and chuckles from others.

"So, what I have missed?", Zuko asked.

"Twelve days of time", Mai answered. "I put your negotiations with Earth Kingdom traders on hold, and palace can run itself quite well – without us, that is. There was letter from King Kuei few days ago. I opened and read it, he's angry but it is nothing too important. Northern Water Tribe is still sulking, but as we now have Katara here, we can speak about penguin and whale fat trades with her. And the heir and I were unharmed in the attack", she recited monotonously.

Zuko nodded, clearly pleased. "You have done well, Mai."

She bowed. "Thank you, my Lord."

Katara rolled her eyes at them. "I cannot believe you two are retreating behind formalities."

"Let them do as they see fit, love", Aang said quietly to Katara, keeping her still in his arms. "Our way to act is not always the best for all." He knew his realtionship with Katara was abnormally informal. No official courting announced, no promises to wed. Only some whispers pledges of love once in a while.

Iroh hummed in agreement to the Avatar's words. "They both are pure bred nobles, and even if it doesn't look like it, their marriage is, after all, arranged by their fathers." Katara turned to look the old man. "An arranged marriage? Theirs?" She looked from nodding Iroh to Mai and Zuko. "I thought you were married because you loved each other?"

Zuko nodded. "That's a part of it, yes. But we also choose to honor the our families agreement on the matter", he explained to his astonished listeners.

"My mother was quite delighted, when she heard first time about her position as Fire Lord's mother-in-law", Mai added. "Although the Avatar and Zuko returned the Fire Nation's Colonies back to Earth Kingdom and took away Father's position as Governor of New Ozai, my parents are still regarding my marriage to Zuko as great gain for them."

Aang and Katara looked at each other. "I'm just happy, that we don't have to think about alliances with our relatioship", the avatar laughed.

"No, you don't have to, but you both could", Mai said quietly. Aang stared at her. "Katara, you are in a sense Princess of your tribe, and so quite powerful piece within the Water Tribes. And you, Avatar, you'd be a great asset to gain new allies from either those Fire Nation's nobles who now oppose Zuko's regime, or any infuential Earth Kingdom families", she paused for a moment.

"How do you feel about Toph, Aang?"

Toph? Aang was taken aback. She was like a sister, right? He rubbed back of his head in embarrasament – not quite knowing what to say, and the others bursted in laughter – which Aang joined soon.

"Thanks for advice, or offer, whichever it was, but I have Katara here, and she's the woman I want." Aang felt odd proclaiming that – even if he knew it was true.

"Enough of this laughing", Zuko said, scowling. "Avatar, are you planning to help us figuring out who's behind of this and why?"

All of them turned to Zuko, confused by his sudden shift of temper.

"Aang. Zuko, I have a name, which is Aang", Aang answered, loosening Katara out of his arms. "But, yes. We both stay here for some time, at least until Katara thinks you are healthy enough. And I can help you solving this, if you want. If I can be of any help."

While Aang spoke, the door opened quietly, and Liang slipped in the bedroom with the promised tea.

"Good. I hate the idea, that we have caught a hired killer, but have no trace of his employer", Zuko said, while the servant handed him a cup.

"The employer might might be hard to find", Iroh noted.

"More reason to start searching him right away", Zuko snapped.

"You aren't searching anyone, Zuko. Bed rest for you next few days", Katara reminded.

Zuko looked at her and smiled wryly. "That's why I need Aang to help me with this."

"I already promised to help you!" the Avatar groaned. "I really did!"

* * *

Two days later Katara announced Zuko healthy enough to leave the bed, of which Aang was immensely happy. Zuko had been irritated and cranky, trying to get numerous times either uncle Iroh, the Avatar or both interrogate the prisoner for him.

Instaed of bullying the prisoner spilling his secrets, Aang had wanderd though Fire Nation's capital city, trying to find any hints of who might be behind the assasination attempt. It was challencing task, as to say that political intrigues of Fire Nation's nobles were complicated, was an understatement.

Now Fire Lord, the Avatar and Katara were sitting by the pond in the palace garden. Spring was starting to turn into full summer, and the stifling heat was already there.

"As you, Zuko, are getting better and better, it's my time to get back to the Southern Water Tribe", Katara broke companionable silence between them. She looked at Aang, and he in response lifted his head from the grass. "I know you want to stay here to help Zuko, but could you still spare few days, and get me back to the South Pole? By the boat trip takes quite long time."

Aang nodded. "Sure, love." He turned to look at Zuko, who longed against tall camphor three. "Are you starting the interrogations in the meantime?"

Zuko shook his head. "Mai was trying to question him yesterday again, but she says he won't budge. Wants now his freedom, and a passage to Earth Kindom unharmed in exchange for any information about his employer that he has." He closed his eyes and shifted a bit, smiling. "It may best to let him some time to think his mortality. Mai left him with some serious threats."

"Don't you dare to looks so satisfied with yourself", Katara snapped. "You shouldn't make her do your dirty work! She's pregnant, for Spirit's sake!"

Zuko opened his eyes and looked Katara. "I did not ask her to interrogate the prisoner. She did it by her own volition, not by me pressuring her!"

Quickly Aang floated to his feet, before another shouting match could start. He had had enough of them last days. "Stop, stop you two." He looked from sulking Zuko to embarrassed Katara. "Could you, please, spend one day without any yelling? Please?"

Silence fell, and Aang started to fear neither would speak. "I'm sorry, Aang", Katara broke the silnece, followed soon Zuko's: "I'll promise to try behave."

Aang sighed. He couldn't understand why Katara and Zuko managed always bring the worst out from one another.

* * *

Later at night they were gathered again at Fire Lord's parlor for the last dinner together, before Iroh would go back tending his tea-shop, and Aang would depart to take Katara back to her tribe.

Mai had organized the feast, from delicious foods and beautiful flower arrangements to discreet servants, who served them as well as played soft music with pipes and bow string instruments. It was a happy event, Aang thought – as it should be, them celebrating Zuko's improved health.

Katara was first to depart, claiming that she needed full night of sleep before tomorrow's flight. "Also, if I heard one more word about me making trade pacts, I can't be responsibile for my actions", she quipped. Aang hugged and kissed her, before wishing her goodnight.

Mai left next, and Aang watched curiously her and Zuko's formal parting. Aang had noted their formality long ago, but though it would vanish, as the royal couple would get used to their status as ruler's of the Nation. It has not.

Iroh rose yawning. "I should go too. I am too old for being awake all night."

Aang shook his head. "Don't leave yet, Iroh. A one more cup of rise wine and a game of Pai Sho?"

"It's an alluring offer, young Avatar, but I have to decline. Maybe you get Zuko playing one game with you", he answered, streching and arranging his robes.

Zuko walked to them, his gait little unsteady. "If you are leaving, good night then, Uncle", Fire Lord said. Iroh nodded, smiling. "Sleep well, both of you."

When Iroh had gone, Zuko ordered the servants out of his rooms. "No need for music anymore", he muttered as he sat down next to Aang.

Aang laughed. "You are quite humble for a royalty, Zuko."

"I fail to see, what's funny about that. You know how me and Uncle lived as refugees in The Earth Kingdom, so you know also that living simply is nothing new for us."

Aang smiled. "Yeah, but it still seems little odd. Anyway, we have still rice wine left, and I really want to play game or few of Pai Sho", he coaxed, gesturing at the Pai Sho -table.

Zuko shook his head. "Wine is good, but I'm no condition to play. Already too much wine for that." He grinned and poured a full cup of wine for both of them.

Aang took it from Zuko, accidentally brushing their fingers together. So simple touch, and yet it felt so significant. Aang almost dropped his cup.

Zuko looked at Aang, puzzled. "Too much wine for you too?" he asked.

Aang nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess." He could feel Zuko still looking at him. Aang raised his eyes to meet Zuko's and forced a smile on his face. "It's nothing, really."

For a while they sat there in silence, eyes locked together. Aang thought of a time, four years ago, when the pair of dragons had breathed their fire on them. It has been exhilarating. This too, was-

Zuko broke the moment by downing his cup of wine in a one go. "I think you should leave now, Aang", he said tightly, rising on his feet, swaying a bit.

"I though... ", Aang tried, perplexed. He had thought he and Zuko were having a good time. " I though-"

"It doesn't matter", Zuko snapped with anger in his voice and steel in his golden eyes . "Please, see yourself out."

The Fire Lord turned, and Aang obeyed him. When he closed to door behind him, he could hear Zuko calling Liang, to help him disrobe.

Aang couldn't fathom, what has made Zuko so angry without warning.

* * *

"You have been awfully quiet, dear", Katara said, as she and Aang saddled Appa for their last ride before arriving the South Pole. "Is there something of matter?"

Aang shook his head. "No, not really. I just have lots to though", he said. And he was speaking the truth – he had had much on his mind lately. Zuko's unexpected anger and the unknown enemy trying to take Fire Lord's life.

Katara smiled, and Aang smiled too.

When Appa was ready, Aang floated on, and extented his hand to Katara, She took it, and Aang helped her up.

"I have been thinking, that I should do a one more check on Eastern Air Temple and surrounding lands, when this assasin-situation is over", he noted. "I know I have been there before, looking for survived Air Nomads and founding none. But I can't still believe that all the others would have died – they had the Air Bison stables there, so maybe..."

Katara took his hands in her own. "Aang, dear. I want you to find survivors or their desendants as much as you do, but you have been there so many times, looking", she paused. "Do you really want to do that futile search again only to find nothing?"

Aang looked Katara. "I can't give up hope, love. I have to try."

"Maybe you'd have better chances to find them with help of Spirit World, maybe they even had some way to enter there when Sozin attacked the temples?"

"That's very unlikely, Katara", he answered.

"More unlikely than some Air Nomads showing up from temple you have been already through so many times?" she challenged gently. "Aang, listen. I think you should stop chacing the ghosts of your people, and start focusing on how you – we – can pass the legacy of Air Nomads on."

She looked at Aang with hope in her eyes. "Maybe there is someday a new generation of Airbenders you to teach."

Aang couldn't face her any more. She was too bright, too open, too close to him. He averted his eyes. "Yeah, maybe."

TBC

Author's Note: I hate editing these fics in here in


End file.
